1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyarylene sulfide resin composition excellent in impact strength and heat resistance.
2. Description of the prior Art
Various polyarylene sulfide resin compositions are proposed as a composition in which the impact resistance of a polyarylene sulfide resin has been improved. For example, EP-A2-0142825 discloses a composition obtained by blending the resin with a silicone rubber, ethylene/acrylic rubber, EP rubber, EPDM and butyl acrylate rubber. Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 63-27559 discloses a composition obtained by blending the resin with a graft acrylic rubber, and EP-A2-0367219 discloses a composition obtained by blending the resin with a graft silicone rubber obtained by graft-polymerizing an epoxy group-containing vinyl monomer onto a polyorganosiloxane polymer.
However, the composition proposed in EP-A2-0142825 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 63-27559 have a problem that compatibility between the polyarylene sulfide resin and any one of the above rubbers is extremely so poor that it is difficult to improve the impact strength of the resin without doing great damage to the heat resistance and mechanical properties inherent to the polyarylene sulfide resin. Also, the composition proposed in EP-A2-0367219, although it is relatively good among these compositions, has a problem that improvement of the impact strength is still insufficient and molded products of the composition are poor in surface appearance. This composition further has a problem that when it is put in wet heat conditions under pressure, its impact strength becomes remarkably poor.